Worry
by madd09
Summary: How does Beckett Castle Ryan and Esposito cope with worrying at every decision and every case if Gates is going to break them team up
1. Chapter 1

A/N my new Castle story review tell me what you think. And unfortunately the characters aren't mine

Prologue

"I thought Gates sent you home Ryan?"

"She did Beckett, but I couldn't just leave things it was personal."

"You could have asked for my help, or at least told me of your plan."

"What like when ever you and castle go rogue?"

"That's entirely different…"

"How so? You get kicked off a case, then you and Castle go rogue and keep investigating. I get kicked off and me and Esposito go rogue and investigate. The only difference I see is that at least my partner is a real cop."

"Enough Ryan! You're right I would have done the same thing."

"Then why get so mad and yell at me?"

"Sorry, I'm worried that the first time we make a mistake Gates will break the team up." Shit I didn't mean to say that out loud.

"She can't. Can she?"

"Who can't what Ryan? You okay buddy." Esposito, hearing the worry in his partners voice, asked.

"Beckett thinks Gates is going to…"

"Hey Beckett you wanted me to get you when Gates got back, she just got off the lift."

"Thanks Castle."

Later in the afternoon once the case was closed.

"Ryan, Esposito, Castle can you three come to my apartment tonight after work please."

"This doesn't have anything to do with Gates does it Beckett?" The worry back in Ryan's voice.

"No, we just all need to talk."

"How about we go to mine Beckett. I can cook dinner while you and the guys wrap up here. Plus Alexis and Mother are gone and won't be back till tomorrow afternoon." Castle offered.

"Thanks Castle. Does seven work for everyone?" Queried Beckett.

"Works for me Beckett. What about you Ryan?"

"Depends, can we have steak?"

"Sure Ryan we can have steak and chips for dinner. Alexis made brownies earlier and I can pick up some ice-cream for desert."


	2. Chapter 2

*Castle*

After deciding what was for dinner I headed home. Only making a pit stop to get the ice-cream and a bottle of Beckett's favourite wine, and some beer for the boys. I could tell something had been bothering Beckett for a while, and she has just decided to share since Ryan and Esposito went rogue earlier today.

So I figured offering to cook dinner when she wanted us altogether tonight was something I could do to help. Just like going through all the jail records to help solve the case. Plus there was something therapeutic about the peeling and dicing of the potatoes to make the chips. By the time seven rolled around I'd set the table and had just put dinner on the table when the doorbell rang. I opened it and stepped aside to let them in. I was shocked that they even managed to get here though, as they all looked lost in thought.

*Esposito*

This whole case had been tiring with 3XK once again on all of our minds, plus a murder to solve. It was especially difficult for Ryan. I was worried for my partner, I could see how hard he was taking the case, because it was his old service weapon the murder was committed with.

And I know something happened in his conversation with Beckett earlier that has been on his mind all afternoon and is making him worry. As far as I was concerned seven couldn't get here fast enough. Ryan was my partner and, Beckett was like a sister to me and, in the three years Castle has been shadowing Beckett I've come to consider him family to.

So for Beckett to want all of us to get together and for it to worry Ryan I was getting concerned myself. I was filling out the paperwork for the case on complete auto-pilot, and before I knew it Beckett was standing up telling Ryan and I it was time to go and she was driving.

*Ryan*

The whole case was trying emotionally. As soon as I found out the victim was murdered with my old gun, the one I let be taken off me, it got personal. It brought up the bad memories of when the triple killer had gotten the drop on me and knocked me out.

When Gates kicked me off the investigation I knew I couldn't just go home. I wasn't surprised when Esposito followed me. He's my partner, my best friend. I knew he would have my back and help me with Ben. I expected the lecture from Beckett in a way, she's like an older sister to me, I didn't expect the reason behind the lecture though.

I know Gates hates Castle, and she doesn't really like Beckett, so I can understand why she would want to tear us up in a way. But she can't, were family, we solve the most cases at the precinct. I saw Esposito looking at me and I could tell he was worried, even though he didn't really know what was going on. When Beckett told us it was time to go we obediently followed her to her car, the ride to Castles was silent, as we were all lost in thought.

*Beckett*

When Gates gave Ryan the rest of the day off, I saw the look on her face when we all walked out, the one that says 'mess up please I can't wait'. I know she wants to get rid of Castle. I also know, she doesn't like me very much. But I thought nothing serious of it till I saw that look. I love Ryan and Esposito like brothers and, I don't want to loose Castle, which if we mess up and Gates has her way will happen. Castle will get banned from following me and my boys will get reassigned.

I know I worried Ryan earlier but I have to make sure they know what is at stake. I don't want any of them to feel guilty if we get split up. I was glad when Castle offered to have the dinner at his apartment. It meant I didn't have to worry about dinner and would get a home cooked meal.

It was time to leave to go to Castle's so I got the boys and made my way to the car park. The ride to Castle's was silent as we all seemed to be lost in thought. Before I knew it, there was Castle opening the door and stepping aside to let us in. I could smell the dinner, and was able to see a bottle of my favourite wine sitting on the table, and suddenly with the delicious smell of a home cooked dinner and surrounded by three of my favourite people, I could breathe easier and everything didn't seem as bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Dinner was a fun affair with everyone swapping stories the boys regaling Castle with tales from before he joined the team. Castle sharing stories of some the parties he's bee to and what it was like growing up with Martha as a mother. I even shared stories of my childhood fond memories of me and my parents.

It wasn't till we all moved into the lounge room after dessert with fresh drinks that everyone looked at me to start the conversation. "I don't want to worry you guys; I don't but Gates hates Castle, She Hates me. And she would love to separate you to."

"Why would she separate me and Esposito." Ryan asked looking like a puppy that had just been kicked in the Stomach.

"She knows you two are loyal to me and Castle. She knows that were a team that the four of us will go to any length to do what we think is tight."

"Well what are we going to do?" I wish I knew Castle.

"I have no idea? We just need to be careful. Do everything by the book. Castle you need to only share your insights were only we can here. Don't go digging into things. We need to be on our best behaviour so she has no reason to reassign us. "

"So practically you just want us to act like rookies and suck up to her." I could tell Espo was annoyed.

"Just for a while Esposito we will find a way around this. I promise."

I don't know what to do I hate that Gates has the power to destroy my family. I don't like it. I don't like here there's something suss about Gates. Something that just doesn't make sense


	4. Chapter 4

That's it we have to find out the real reason there has to be more than just her not liking castle and me. There has to be. I just don't know what... The next thing I know I'm waking up in a bed felling like I slept on clouds with the feel of satin on my cheek. And someone knocking on my door. I don't want to open my eyes I just want to roll over and go back to sleep. Please stop knocking please I thought they had given up when the door opened.

"Kate wake up I have coffee."

"Hmm yeah Castle. What am I  
>Doing in your guest room."<p>

He sat down at the foot of the bed and handed me my coffee at least I was still wearing my clothes from last night.  
>"You zoned out last night and eventually fell asleep. Don't worry I payed for cabs for the boys to get home and you looked so peaceful I carried you up here. I set my alarm so that I could wake you up early enough for you to get home shower change and get to the precinct at your usual time."<p>

"Thanks Castle." I realized he was giving me an out a chance to go home have some me time. Before the chaos that is work." I have a bag clothes in my car just in case why don't I go get that. We both get ready and go to Remmys for breakfast before work."

"But then we will turn up at work at the same time in the same car."

"Let people think what they want castle if gates asks I picked you up so we could have breakfast at Remmys."  
>"In that case we should invite Esposito and Ryan we never really came up with a plan of attack."<p>

"Good idea text the boys tell them we will meet them there in 30."

*At Remmys.*  
>"So Becks what's the plan." asked Espo while we were waiting for our order to arrive.<p>

"The main thing is we have each others backs no matter what. Castle we're really going to need access to Your contacts and resources. You can find things out with out alerting Gates. That's what your going to do today bring Alexis in on it if you have to. Get her to call you after lunch but pretend its Paula or Gina then come back and tell us you have to work on your book do you are going to sit the next murder out. Then find out everything you can about Gates. The three of us are just going to act like good little children until Castle has everything he can get. Then the four of us, Alexis, Lannie, Martha and Jenny if she want to will meet at the loft."

"Why get Alexis, Martha and Jenny involved. I mean I understand Lannie but the others." asked Ryan.  
>"Alexis is looking for an internship right Castle."<br>"Yeah."  
>"Well it just so happens Gates need an assistant to deal with all the backlog of taking over she still hasn't dealt with. Alexis will make a perfect assistant. Martha well were going to be doing a lot of planning at Castles and Martha loves getting involved so we may as well just involve her. Jenny is sweet Ryan no one thinks anything when she comes to the precinct we need her to befriend Gates." I finished telling the all what I had decided during my shower<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

At the precinct.  
>Castle called Alexis in the car and asked if she wanted the internship, she did.<p>

It turned out Gates was in a meeting that morning and was out but she would be back in a couple of hours. Luckily for us it was just a paperwork day. I was able to see her as soon as she got back. To get the next part of the plan in action. I knocked on the door "Gates sir, Can I come in?"

"Yes Beckett what do you want."  
>I come in and sat down on the chair.<br>"You know how you are looking for an intern to help with all the backlog around here."

"Yes you offering."

"No I was wondering if you would hire Alexis Castle she is the mature one between her and Castle. She has worked at the precinct before. She did an amazing job when she was here. You can ask anyone on the homicide floor. Here are her records from school. She has enough credits to have graduated before Christmas do she's just waiting now to go away to college in September.

"I'll have a look Beckett but I don't know if I would want to hire another Castle. One is bad enough."

"You won't regret it if you do sir."

I knew there was no way she couldn't hire Alexis. Just as I got back to my desk. Espo, Ryan and Castle. Where getting Off the lift with food so I change my course to the break room. We ate lunch and talked about the latest game. The rest of the day was quite boring jut more an more paperwork. That is until Alexis walked off the elevator being escorted by a uni and was waltzed straight into Gates office around dinner time. Which could only mean one thing Gates had decided to give her a chance. Once she had talked to Alexis there was no way she wouldn't hire her. So stage 1 implemented.


End file.
